The Book of Drabble
by Vendra
Summary: A collection of relatively (very) unfinished tidbits featuring pairings from League of Legends. There will be fluff, there will be lemons, there will be extremely long bits and short bits. Not entirely lore friendly. Based on feedback, I will take a drabble and complete it to your liking, so please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_I've temporarily removed this Azivir chapter because the quality of it has been pissing me off to unfathomable levels. The more I see it the more I want to re-write it but then I'm like... other stuff and study and *fart noise* I wouldn't take it down if it pissed me off so much._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I plan to start working on requests shortly, but for now I'm gonna post this, something derived from a little headcanon/AU I thought up while on a road trip; what if Azir wasn't the benevolent, kind ruler we know him to be. What if he were the opposite? This is a little drabble I've whipped up using that idea. Not exactly Azir x Sivir, he isn't the friendliest of burbs to her. Tis short, and not at all sweet.**

**This didn't come out as cruel as I would have liked it but hey, it'll develop. So here. Have jerk-Azir.**

* * *

><p>Azir was still, his back straight, staff held at his side with a strong arm. His frame retained the grace of an emperor beneath his black and gold armor, the scarlet gems glittering ominously in the evening Shuriman sun. He cast a dark gaze toward the horizon, fingers grasping his staff the slightest bit tighter. His other hand rested upon the sandstone balcony, the pointed ends of his gloves carving deep furrows where he restlessly flexed them. The long purple tendrils attached to his gauntlets waved in the slight breeze, weighted tips scraping across the ground.<p>

Sivir peered cautiously around the corner from inside the palace before stepping out to join him, the slightest hesitation in her stride. When she reached his unflinching side, she smoothed her hands over the sandstone, paying an absurd amount of attention to her movements. After several moments, the emperor still did not move.

"The uh… sunset is nice tonight…" she muttered in an attempt to gain his attention. Azir simply hummed before speaking.

"How I'd love to fill it with armies." as he spoke, he cocked his head stiffly. Sivir frowned, turning her face upwards to look at him.

"W-What?"

"My desire is to expand this empire, Sivir. And not to rule other cities, but to conquer them. Lay waste to their leaders and expand until I… we reign supreme and let Shurima bathe in the glory it once had, the glory it so righteously deserves."

He spoke with an iciness in his voice that set the Battle Mistress on edge. She swallowed, returning her gaze to the sandstone, tone hushed.

"And how would you achieve that..?"

Azir huffed, amused.

"Brute force. My soldiers shed no blood or tears, they do not sweat under the sun nor shiver in the night." He shifted his weight before continuing. "There is no room for the weak, it appears. Let them die."

Sivir absorbed his words, letting a shocked frown settle in her beautiful features.

"You would kill children? Families?!" Her grip on the balcony had grown tense, her voice more so, laced with anger. "I've murdered but never children!"

"So what? We are royalty. We do as we please. We are the authors of history are we not?"

Sivir found her temper quickly draining. She gritted her teeth.

"Azir… Father. No! You ca-"

With a jerk of his arm, Azir cut her off.

"Silence! Silence… Don't you DARE talk back to me." he hissed venomously, free hand balling into a fist, eyes narrowing into a glare as he snapped his beak. Azir turned slightly to look down at Sivir, who was flushed red, averting her head. He studied her for a moment, before unclenching his hand and dragging his taloned gloves across the sandstone.

"It will be done, with or without you. For your sake, I pray the former."

And with that, he turned and left without another word, leaving Sivir alone on the balcony as the sun dipped below the distant dunes.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue is annoy.<strong>

**Bleh. x**


	3. Talon x Quinn

**Muse has been like a toddler who hasn't had a nap recently, so I apologize for the wait, if any of you have cared. Quinn is kawaii and I miss maining Talon so have this**

* * *

><p>Quinn swallowed, the act of doing so causing the blade held to her throat to feel massively more threatening. It glittered in the dim Demacian street light that came in sparingly through the open window of her dwelling. Was that a hint of blood she saw? Was it her own? Her mind was in a spin, knowing the smallest of movements could spell death.<p>

Her body covered with nothing but a towel, his free hand curled around her waist, Quinn's hands latching urgently onto his forearm as he did so. He was warm.

"T-Talon you bastard… shouldn't be- why are you… AGH!"

He shut her up by pressing the blade harder against her exposed neck, which drew not only a yelp from her but small beads of blood, though this time she was positive it was her own on account of the stinging that accompanied it. She knew he was smirking.

"No more chirping little birdy. Just tell me what I want to know." he quipped quietly, deep voice sending chills down her spine.

Quinn had expected to arrive home, shower, and then settle down for the night after a long day spent taking orders and begrudgingly scouting places she didn't want to be. However it seemed Runeterra had other ideas.

Something inside of her had this absurd amount of fear of Talon, and as the deadliest assassin in all of Noxus and probably Valoran, she had a reason. He was a known threat to Demacia and its citizens, Quinn included, but as a fellow champion and used to his antics both on and off the field, she found it unsurprising that he'd come to her if he needed information relating to the war of Noxus and Demacia; the others such as Jarvan were far too protected and… valuable.

But at the same time, Quinn had faith in him. She was stupid enough to trust him with her life as it was hardly their first encounter. He'd shown enough humanity or dare she say it, he cared enough to leave her with his cape so she wouldn't freeze to death at one point. Yet here he was, famous arm blade at her neck.

All that and he'd managed to tweak a heartstring somehow.

Quinn nodded, and he relieved some pressure from her neck, though the hand at her waist remained firm.

"What do you want to know, Talon… I'll tell you what I can." Her voice was shaky, hands trembling in the slightest.

After a pause, Talon spoke again.

"Where's that oaf Jarvan and his army of flesh bags headed?"

"The Ironspike Mountains."

"Did they take prisoners?"

"Noxian soldiers."

"Has Azir shown any sign of joining this occupation?"

"N-No his business is elsewhere though he seeks Cassiopeia."

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it little bird?"

Talon's tone was mocking as he rested his head on Quinn's shoulder with a snide smile. Quinn fidgeted, breaths shallow as she shook her head. Talon lowered the blade from her neck completely, arm now wrapping around her midriff above his other.

Quinn sent a small glare at him, golden eyes narrowing into slits as she fell still.

"Slimmer than last we met, are we?" he whispered, amused. She rolled her eyes before shutting them. "Oh Quinn, you can't resist me forever."

"I can try."

"Good luck, little bird." he muttered, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before letting go of her waist and slipping out the window.

A new realization bubbled up inside of Quinn when she opened her eyes.

She couldn't resist him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for no smut, Wingsu hueheu<strong>


	4. Thresona

**I'm going to put a warning here to be sure, but this may contain a rather sensitive issue to some... so just keep that in mind. I did manage to upset myself while writing this to the point where I had to stop for a sec... so uh.. enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Thresh shut the door quietly behind himself, pausing to rest his forehead against the wood, hand not leaving the doorknob until he turned toward his love.<p>

Sona uttered not a breath, silent. Hardly a whisper passed through his mind for what felt like eons now. She had not touched her Etwahl or the piano. She had not so much as laid a finger on him. He knew she cried at night.

Thresh watched as she slowly walked across the bathroom, toward the basin. Her dress was looser. With his gaze lingering for a moment, he sat on the edge of the large, ornate bathtub, only pulling his gaze from her to turn the taps on.

It did not take long for the right temperature to be found at his hand.

He watched the tub fill, water rippling and splashing out from the faucets, only to still toward the edges. He did not add anything to it, letting it remain clean and crystalline.

Once he was satisfied, he turned the water off and turned back to Sona.

What he saw was barely the maven he once knew.

She stood bare before the elegant floor length mirror, eyes staring into nothing, eyes that had lost the startling blue Thresh loved to lose himself in, the sparkle. She was thinner, but not in a good way. Her curves having lost much of their grace, cheeks not far from hollow. Dark circles lined her tired eyes. Lips no longer supple, instead drained of color, her skin paler than what would be called normal.

A fragile hand lingered between her hips.

Sona bore the signs of a mother losing her child before a chance at life was even given.

Every time Thresh saw her, every minute of the day, she seemed to worsen. Her appetite for life was little, passion even less so. Every day, more wore away.

Thresh stood, making his way over to his beautiful Sona, halting just behind her. She blinked, and he could have sworn her lip trembled. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders, thumbs trailing along her skin. Her frame seemed to relax at his touch.

Careful to not rush her, Thresh gradually coaxed her out of her daze, turning to lead her toward the steaming water.

Instinctively, his hand found hers, and soon enough he felt her fingers tediously grasp his.

Sona was still there.

When they reached the side, he looked back at the door. He wouldn't leave her.

Thresh pressed his lips to the crown of her head tenderly before helping her step into the clear water. Sona gave a drawn out, melancholy sigh when she submerged her body in the liquid, Thresh sitting beside the bath, intent on making sure she knew she wasn't alone. After a few moments, another sigh parted her cracked lips.

Though she did not let go of his hand.

* * *

><p>They sat together for a long while in silence. Thresh let his thoughts run rampant in his mind, while Sona simply sat soaking in silence.<p>

He was pulled from his thoughts when her delicate hand squeezed his.

Slowly, Thresh turned his head to look at Sona, who had pulled her legs to her chest, tears now freely flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks, down her legs to the water below.

Not wasting a moment, he stood, reached for the nearest towel and helped his love from the confines of water.

Wrapping her in the soft emerald fabric, he took Sona into his arms, holding her firmly yet carefully. Her tears did not stop, now trailing from her face to Thresh's shoulder as they had to her legs. The warden rested his head against the top of hers, sobs now shaking her entire body and echoing through his mind.

After a few long moments, Thresh once again sunk to the floor, though this time Sona came with him. He held her to his body, letting her cry out weeks of their shared turmoil.

He did not care for her soaked hair or their location, she was with him and it was all that mattered in that moment.

Tears soon escaped the wardens eyes at their shared pain and seeing his maven crumble in his arms, tears that faded into her hair.

In time, her sobs decreased, before subsiding completely.

* * *

><p>And then she slept in his arms.<p>

Finally.

She slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Insert heartbreak here<strong>


	5. Short: Azivir

**Stupid deserts, being all stupidly hot during the day then stupid and cold at night. Stupid. Stupidly short drabble oki.**

* * *

><p>Azir sighed, tilting his head to the side, golden claws tapping slowly against the arm of the throne he sat upon, still clad in his solid gold armor.<p>

Sivir placed a hand on top of it, halting its movement. Then she intertwined his fingers with his, marvelling at the smooth texture of the gold he donned.

The emperor turned his head to face the battle mistress, keen eyes soft as he took in her beauty.

She wore his favorite silken robe, obviously too big for her. The sleeves were pushed a ridiculous length up her arms just so she had use of her hands, and what would normally only just touch the floor when worn by Azir was instead a train behind Sivir. It was a rich red in color, similar to red wine, and beneath it Sivir wore only dark fuchsia and purple silks that covered her most private areas, the rest of her tanned skin was bare.

Sivir was by now accustomed to his tendency to often sit idle for hours in thought, and more times than not her attempts to coax him away failed.

Silently, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the side of his beak.

"Don't be too long. It's cold tonight."

And with that she left the throne room, Azir watching after her, watching the way she stretched so gracefully.

He was not one to keep her waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short, super sweet. I'll leave it up to you lot what they do that night, frankly I think they'd just wanna sleep.<strong>


	6. Zed is a Dick to Akali

**I ship these two but its been a while since I've done anything like this, and since my muse is back I decided to give it a go after all this time. Not really Zed x Akali, but you could make it work somehow.**

* * *

><p>It was on silent dark nights that the Master of Shadows thrived. Only his crimson eyes visible through the dark, narrowed into menacing slits as he hunted his prey as relentlessly as an animal.<p>

Tonight was what he would call perfect.

The moon was barely a slit in the sky, the stars dim behind hazy clouds.

Zed was perched in a particularly tall sakura tree, his body so still that not even petals fell from grace. He waited. Quietly, unmoving above the cobblestone path. The lights of the nearby dojo dimmed before fading to black, bathing the Ionian landscape in inky darkness.

Soon, he made out a figure in the distance, walking along the path at a slow pace.

Zed didn't wonder why Akali was out so late, let alone still dressed in her usual green attire. That didn't matter.

The young female ninja sighed, her vision limited, only guided by the amount of times previous she had traversed the same path. Though Zed could see perfectly.

As she approached, the blades slid forth from his gauntlets without a sound.

Akali kept walking.

Zed tilted his head, adjusting his footing with barely a rustle or creak of the tree.

She passed under the tree.

He turned, and within an instant, he struck.

A sickening crack spit the cool air as Zed's feet came into contact with the back of Akali's calves, forcing her to her knees with such force, something in her body shattered. Though she didn't scream.

She _couldn't _scream.

One of Zed's blades was driven through her neck to the hilt, his free hand tugging her hair backwards, forcing her to look up at the sky.

Blood erupted from her mouth, followed by a gurgle and more blood, which trailed down her cheeks and neck to seep into the green fabric.

Akali's eyes were open in shock, she couldn't see anything, except for a single pair of menacing crimson eyes which soon blurred above her.

What seemed to be a sob ripped free from her body.

Zed watched as her trembling hands reached up in an attempt to grab his own, but she could not muster the strength, instead weakly grasping the ends of the blade protruding from the front of her neck.

Boiling tears spilt from her dull eyes to join the red liquid that cascaded down her body.

Zed continued to watch, taking no pleasure or pain in watching her writhe in death. He watched as her chest heaved, watched the blood stain her brilliant green garb an even more brilliant shade of red.

Finally letting go of her hair, Akali's head lolled.

He drove the other blade through her back with such force, the sound of her spine snapping cut through the night like a knife.

Zed then briskly pulled his weapons from her body, dripping with blood as they retracted into their gauntlets.

He stood over her, no thoughts to if she was still alive. She'd be dead within the hour if not already.

He then looked at his hands, soaked in her warm blood.

For once he was warm.

* * *

><p><strong>MUURRRDAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAA. *holds head*<strong>


	7. Another Azivir Short

**My muse has been melancholy recently, and he still itches for me to write more Azir. It's kinda hard to write with your muse all sad, but I managed to write this. Haven't been feeling too well myself recently.**

* * *

><p>Azir's breaths were deep, his massive frame was still as he lied on his bed beside his beloved.<p>

Sivir could only imagine what he was going through.

The sun was blotted out by the moon, creating a rarely seen solar eclipse which unfortunately drained the emperor of his powers for the day.

His eyes didn't glow or sparkle, his armor was still untouched on its stand.

Azir refused to leave the palace, he could do little without the sun.

Sivir gently smoothed her fingers through his grey feathers, admiring how soft he was. She trailed from his head down to the top of his back and up again. He kept his eyes firmly on the bed below, clearing avoiding eye contact until she forced it.

Carefully she lifted his head with both hands and pressed her lips to the top of his beak.

His gaze was melancholy, and it pulled at Sivir's heart in the saddest of ways, knowing how hopeless and weak he felt on these occasions.

Azir shifted his body closer to hers, and rested his head on her chest. A large portion of his body covered her own.

He was still warm as always, blissfully so.

Once again, Sivir stroked his feathers, just above his eyes which he slowly closed.

"You'll always be my emperor." she whispered, wrapping her other arm around him.

A gentle nuzzle to her was all he managed before he dozed off into what she hoped was peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Feathers and burb nuzzles kawaii<strong>


End file.
